


Powerless

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn’t help at all to know that Tim’s saying these things because he got hit by some strange new fear toxin. In fact, the knowledge makes the ache in his chest sting even more. That Tim had never said these words of his own accord and it took a toxin to rattle him so hard that he had clung to Kon like a baby and refused to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerless

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://vi-jyna.tumblr.com/post/18060760054) by the amazing Vivian

His knuckles hurt. They actually hurt. That is how hard he’s clenching them. His right hand however, is gently stroking Tim’s head in an attempt to soothe the shorter man. But the fingers clutching at his back grow tighter, one hand clinging to his shoulder and the other holding onto Kon’s shirt as though it were a life line.  
  


“Don’t ever go Kon.”  
  


It doesn’t help _at all_ to know that Tim’s saying these things because he got hit by some strange new fear toxin. In fact, the knowledge makes the ache in his chest sting even more. That Tim had _never_ said these words of his own accord and it took a toxin to rattle him so hard that he had clung to Kon like a baby and _refused_ to let go.  
  


“I won’t.”  
  


Kon hopes that his voice isn’t trembling too much. Because this is too much. Seeing Tim like this…he can’t handle it. Which makes him feel like _crap_ because _he’s_ the one who is supposed to be the strong one right now. He’s supposed to calm Tim down, to get him calm enough that they can administer an antidote. But his chest is aching so bad that breathing is an issue.  
  


“Please.”  
  


Tim’s voice is small and broken, childlike and desperate. Kon presses his face further into the curve of Tim’s neck and shoulder, breathing in Tim’s scent in a rattly inhale. A small sniffle from the body underneath him makes the corner of his eyes burn and he presses in closer to Tim’s body. He wishes there was some way that he could erase this pain that Tim’s feeling. He feels so horribly _guilty_ for hurting Tim unintentionally and he can’t help it.He feels so terribly helpless…  
  


“I won’t.”  
  


Kon’s voice is scratchy and muffled against Tim’s neck. His body is huddled over Tim’s and he _desperately_ wishes that he could shield Tim’s heart in the same way he is currently shielding his body. But he can’t…all he can do is hold onto Tim, try not to choke on the emotions swirling inside of him and attempt to calm Tim down. But this is something that they never really talked about. He thought that they _both_ had dealt with this.  
  


“Not again.”  
  


Tim’s voice breaks half-way and it makes Kon squeeze him tighter. He hopes that his sniffle might be mistaken for a quick breath but it’s unlikely. His lips tremble as they press together tightly, holding down the scream that’s waiting at the back of his throat. He _hates_ this. He _hates_ seeing Tim hurt like this. He _hates_ that he can’t stop this.  
  


“Not ever.”  
  


Kon promises, choking on his words and frantically blinking the tears out of his eyes. But it doesn’t work. Two drops drip down his nose and roll down Tim’s skin. It’s a promise in vain considering their line of work. One day or another…they will _have_ to say good bye. And Kon wants to be selfish and leave first because…he can’t imagine a world without Tim. He doesn’t want to be left alone in a world where he doesn’t have his Boy Wonder by his side. He doesn’t want too…Because he doesn’t think that he has the strength for that.  
  


“Not ever.”  
  


He swears fiercely. Because he can’t make Tim go through that. Not again. The thought of Tim having to experience that again…especially now that they’re closer than they ever have been before…No. He’ll be the one to say good bye next time. He feels Tim’s chest shake against his, a sob fighting its way out of Tim’s lips as his hands hold on. A drop of wetness rolls between their pressed cheeks and another into his shirt.  
  


Kon remains in place, huddling over Tim’s body as the smaller boy quietly cries into his shoulder. He keeps his eyes tightly closed, a muscle in his jaw ticking with every sob that he feels and hears. He doesn’t want to see Tim like this. Hearing it and feeling it is bad enough.  
  


Feeling powerless, he just holds on tight and lets his tears fall.


End file.
